The Duel
by Hammy Uchiha
Summary: Oneshot. Someone's been training hard lately, and now its time for the smack down!Obito takes on Kakashi!


**I finally got time to write something! YAY! More Obito of course, because the world needs more Obito fanfics. : D**

**Please R&R. Please review or Sai's Abs will put you on speedial, and the scary part is what do abs say when they call you? Just think about that for a bit before you decide to leave without sending a review. I don't care if you hate it, just tell me what you think! **

**Note: I don't own Naruto **

**--------------------------------------------------- **

**The Duel **

By Hammy Uchiha

The raven haired Uchiha wearily sank down onto a stool in the ramen shop. He lay his head on the counter and tried to keep from sleeping.

"What'll you have?" asked the owner of the shop. Obito looked up.

"Just the usual, kudasai," he said, the owner walked off.

"How are you doing, Uchiha-san?"

Obito turned his head, but he already knew who was sitting next to him. The shinobi with a bowl cut was sitting next to him slurping up ramen.

"I'm fine, Gai, how's your training going?"

"Using the power of youth, today Kakashi-san will lose to my great power," said Gai enthusiastically. Obito groaned softly and lay his head back down. He was worn out from his own training, his arms aching, feet stinging.

"So you're going to try and beat him, again, today?" asked Obito. Gai struck his good guy pose, flashing teeth and all.

"Of course!" he answered. _Good luck, against Kakashi you'll need it! _Obito closed his eyes. "How about you, Uchiha-san? Are you going to take on Hatake-san?"

Obito laughed. "I'm not in the particular mood to get creamed by Kakashi no baka, today," he replied.

"You'll never win with an attitude like that," commented Gai. "You must let the power of youth fuel you and always believe that you can win against those more gifted than you if you just work hard." Obito sighed. _If hard work can beat Kakashi, then how come you, Maito-san, are still trying to beat him for the first time?_ The owner of the ramen shop brought out Obito's meal and then stood back as he watch the Uchiha devour the great bowl of ramen.

"How's your training going?" asked the proprietor of the ramen shop. Obito swallowed his mouthful. "You look like you were recently dragged through a muddy field." Obito sighed.

"Its okay," he answered. The ramen owner shook his head sadly.

"I don't understand how you can day in and day out keep beating yourself up like that. It must be really tough training you're doing," Obito had long since lost interest in the conversation, and was busy slurping up the ramen.

"Well I'm going to rest up so the power of youth can explode when Kakashi and I face off this afternoon," said Gai. Obito raised a hand in farewell, still fully focused on his ramen.

When Obito had paid, he walked home, took a shower and fell asleep on the couch. Hours later he was awoken to rocks bouncing off his window.

"Who the…?" he murmured walking to the window, he opened it and stuck his head out just as another rock came hurtling up towards him. Obito snatched the rock out of the air and flung it back down at the person who was throwing the rocks. He couldn't see her but he heard her scream moments later.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she demanded. Obito laughed when he saw the angry look on Rin's f ace.

"You started it," he replied. Rin was rubbing her head.

"You're such a baka, Obito," she replied in a hurt voice. "Are you coming to watch Kakashi beat Gai again?" she called. Obito shrugged.

"I guess, I'll be down in a minute," he replied. Obito closed his window and pulled on a clean shirt and his Uchiha emblem jacket over the top. Pulling on his shuriken holster and pack he left, goggles hanging around his neck.

Rin was waiting outside the door of his apartment.

"I can't believe you tried to kill me with that rock," she said. Obito bowed.

"Gomennasai, Rin-chan, but I couldn't see it was you," he said as they began to walk down the rusty fire escape steps that were the only way to get to Obito's apartment.

"Why didn't you just knock on the door?" he asked. Rin glared at him.

"I did!" she exclaimed. Obito looked embarrassed.

"Oh," he said. Rin's face softened,

"Why were you sleeping anyway, it's the middle of the day?" she asked, but as soon as she had she answered. "You were training again weren't you?" she asked. Obito laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah,"

The rest of the way they walked in silence. When they reached the training field they discovered they weren't the only people interested in watching such a match. Anko was there as well as Asuma, and a younger kunoichi with red eyes and dark hair. Gai showed up first and Kakashi showed up last looking cool, calm and annoyed.

"Get him Kakashi!" cheered Rin. Obito couldn't believe he had let Rin talk him into this. Within a half hour it was over.

"You may have won this time," said Gai wiping blood from his lip. "But next time Hatake-san, the power of youth will be too much for you."

Kakashi sighed in annoyance, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Anyone else?" he asked. Anko elbowed Obito in the ribs. She grinned widely at him.

"Come on, Obito-san, you can beat him," she encouraged. Obito sank back away from the challenge. "Chicken?" asked Anko. Obito looked away.

"Sorry if I don't feel like getting my butt kicked by Kakashi today," he said. Rin laughed joining Anko.

"You are a chicken!" she laughed. Obito closed his eyes.

"No."

Asuma and the girl had joined the conversation. "Hey Uchiha-san, fight him and win and I'll treat you to ramen," said Asuma. Obito frowned, that was tempting.

"Pretty please?" asked the girl, whose name was Kurenai. Obito sighed and got up.

"Hey Kakashi no baka, you ready to go?" demanded Obito approaching the silver haired shinobi. Kakashi smiled darkly

"I'm always ready to beat you, Obito," he said. Obito took a ready stance.

"Bring it on then."

"Use the power of youth!" yelled Gai as the two shinobi charged at each other.

"Get him Obito!" screamed Anko jumping up and down. Obito slammed his fist at Kakashi's face. Exchanging blows was the easy part. The two shinobi fought hard. Obito drew kunai and whipped it through the air at Kakashi. Kakashi dodged.

"Is that the best the great Uchiha has to give?" he asked. Obito quickly ran through hand seals. Then sucking in a deep breath he breathed out fire at the Hatake. Kakashi barely moved out of the way in time. He didn't remember Obito being able to blow fire like that. Obito was gone when the smoke cleared. Keeping a focused mind, Kakashi looked for his opponent who had seemingly just vanished into thin air.

Obito drew several cenbon, sticking one in his mouth he watched as Kakashi furiously looked this way and that. Obito didn't want to give his teammate a chance to find him, so he pulled out the cenbon and aiming, he launched them at Kakashi. Kakashi had foreseen such an act from Obito.

"Idiot, you just gave yourself away," said Kakashi and then he was gone. Obito focused.

"Sharingan!" he whispered, holding his ground. Instantly he saw Kakashi coming at him. Obito moved out of the way of Kakashi's angry fist. Kakashi couldn't believe it, no matter how hard he tried to hit Obito, Obito was always one step ahead, and seeing Kakashi's attack sometimes before Kakashi did. Fiercely the Hatake executed several quick hand seals and ignited the chidori.

"Copy that, Obito no baka!" he spat and charged the Uchiha. Obito grinned, time to unleash what he had been working on. Obito pulled out a scroll, bit his thumb and whipped out the scroll. Kakashi was still coming at him. Obito ran his bloody finger down the paper of the scroll, steadily leaping back from Kakashi. SNAP! Obito snapped the scroll back to himself and performed the quick hand seals. Then he slammed the scroll to the ground just as Kakashi reached him, dodging the thrust of the chidori. There was a dull rumble.

Rin looked wide eyed around.

"What was that?" she asked. Anko smiled.

"You'll see," she said softly. Obito, having missed Kakashi's fist, rolled out of the way of a second blow. Jumping back, Obito began to count in his head. The only problem with this move was the amount of time it took for anything to happen. Roaring Kakashi charged Obito again. Obito easily dodged Kakashi's wild swing. 22, 23, 24…

Obito threw himself out of the way and covered his head with his arms as a flock of ravens swarmed down from the sky. Kakashi's cry came clearly over the shrieks of the birds. Anko cheered wildly as Obito drew several more cenbon. The Uchiha saw the opening as soon as the birds made it. With one fling, the cenbon went flying straight for Kakashi.

There was another cry, and Obito stood back, his hand straying to his pack, should the fight continue. With heavy flaps the birds rose away to reveal Kakashi sitting on the ground looking like something the cat dragged in.

"You win," said Kakashi dimly. Obito laughed.

"So you've had enough?" The Hatake smiled weakly.

"You only won because Maito-san weakened me up first."

"Yeah right!" growled Obito. "I still would've beaten you even without Gai's help." Kakashi grinned lopsidedly, well, Obito couldn't see it because of Kakashi's mask, but he was smiling.

"It feels good to finally have actual competition," he muttered. "But I will get you next time Uchiha-san."

"In your dreams Kakashi no baka. Now, someone said something about ramen?"

**-------------------------------**

**Ok, that was sorta short and probably a little messed up, but anyways, please review.**

**-Hammy Uchiha**


End file.
